Hanya Iseng
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Hinata yang menjadi anak angkat Namikaze semulanya melakukan sesuatu karena iseng juga karena obrolan dengan temannya. Tanpa disadari kegiatannya dikehaui oleh kakak angkatnya yang kemudian melakukannya lebih./BabdSummary/Warning Hard Lemon&BDSM/Special for Uzhe.


**Naruto** © _Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal, Gajje, Hard Lemon (!), BDSM implisit. PwP (Plot? What plot?)

.

_Special for you, __**Uzhe **__a.k.a __**ujhethejamers**_

**No Like, Dont Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya iseng**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata's POV**

Namaku Hinata Hyuuga─itu dulu, sekarang aku sudah resmi berganti marga menjadi Hinata Namikaze. Bukan karena aku sudah menikah dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Namikaze. Tapi mulai tiga tahun lalu aku diadopsi oleh pasangan Minato Namikaze dan istrinya Kushina Namikaze yang merupakan teman bisnis mendiang ayahku─Hiashi Hyuuga.

Keluargaku meninggal semuanya, ayah, ibu dan adik ku. Gara-gara sebuah insiden kecelakaan. Saat itu aku tidak ikut, jadi aku selamat dan tetap sehat sampai sekarang.

Awalnya aku sangat shock dan depresi dalam suasana berduka karena menganggap aku sudah tidak memiliki siapapun. Pamanku berniat untuk mengadopsiku, namun aku tahu pamanku─Hisazhi Hyuuga mempunyai niat yang tidak baik dari awal. Maka dari itu Minato Namikaze yang kini aku panggil 'ayah' dengan senang hati mengadopsiku dan aku pun mau.

Ayah Minato dan ibu Kushina juga sudah memiliki putra, namanya Naruto Namikaze. Ia selisih dua tahun denganku, aku 17 tahun dan ia 19 tahun. Kak Naruto kuliah di salah satu Universitas di Konoha jurusan Perkantoran, sedangkan aku masih bersekolah menengah atas.

Dan kalian tahu, kakak tiriku ini memiliki wajah yang tidak main-main. Ia sangat tampan melebihi temannya yang pernah aku lihat, kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Aku juga pernah tanpa sengaja melihat tubuhnya yang kekar, sixpack, perutnya datar. Apalagi jika terkena keringat atau air, kak Naruto jadi terlihat sangat sexy.

Oke lupakan sejenak hal itu, kini aku sedang bosan dengan pelajaran hari ini. Padahal beberapa menit lagi bel istirahat berbunyi. Jadi aku hanya sibuk mencorat-coret buku catatan. Tanpa sadar bel pun berbunyi, setelah guru berpamitan beberapa murid keluar dari kelas untuk menyerbu kantin ada juga yang menetap di kelas salah satunya aku dan teman-temanku yang langsung mengerubung di bangkuku.

Bergosip.

"Hei Hinata, ikut ke mall yuk?" Ajak Ino duduk di depanku. Aku menggeleng seraya tersenyum menolak dengan halus. Aku sedang malas pergi, lagipula kak Naruto melarangku untuk terlalu sering pergi-pergi ke mall. Katanya membuang-buang uang juga waktu.

Ino menghela nafas kecewa, aku jadi sedikit tidak enak.

"Ne, ne teman-teman kalian pernah melakukan ehem ML?"

Ino dan TenTen tampak tersentak mendengar topik yang dibuat Sakura, berbeda denganku yang masih bingung apa itu ML?

"Kau pernah melakukannya ya Sakura?" tuduh Ino menunjuk jidat Sakura dengan jari yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan kesal.

"Aku yakin, kau juga pernah melakukannya dengan Sai."

Ino hanya mengembungkan pipinya membuat Sakura menyeringai puas, "iya aku pernah dengan pacarku."

Jujur sekali Sakura ini.

"Siapa pacarmu?" Giliran TenTen yang berbicara.

"Anak kuliahan, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sekarang aku baru kaget mendengarnya. Sasuke Uchiha teman kak Naruto? "Kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan?" Aku yang sedari tadi diam dan memperhatikan ikut bertanya.

Sakura tersenyum, "iya. Kau mengenalnya Hinata?"

Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, sungguh aku tak percaya selera Sasuke yang begitu sempurna ternyata anak SMA. Bukannya aku mengejek atau bagaimana. Hanya tidak percaya, aku kira ia akan mencari wanita yang seumurannya.

"Hah~ Kalian yang sudah punya pacar tentu bisa melakukannya. Sedangkan aku yang tidak punya hanya bisa mencari kepuasan seperti itu sendirian." Ujar TenTen melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Ino, Sakura begitupun aku bingung dengan kata-kata TenTen. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Ino mendahului mewakili kami.

"Masturbasi."

"Eh?!" Seru kami bersamaan.

Aku baru tahu TenTen melakukannya. Jujur aku juga sering melakukannya, tapi itu jika aku sedang iseng. Ya awalnya iseng, seterusnya seperti kecanduan. Tapi aku juga tahu batas dan waktu juga tempat. Hanya bermasturbasi, jika disuruh sex dengan lelaki justru aku merasa aneh dan ragu.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Enak. Hahahaha.. Entahlah awalnya aku hanya iseng, lalu ketagihan. Setiap aku sedang _horny _aku melakukannya sendiri atau dengan alat."

"Alat? Seperti apa?" Kini giliran Ino yang bertanya.

"Vibrator misalnya dan sebagainya."

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan TenTen, ternyata aku sama dengannya. Karena iseng.

"Tapi kau pernah berharap bisa melakukannya dengan laki-laki?" Tanya Sakura, sedangkan aku sendiri hanya memperhatikan mereka dan menanggapi dalam hati. Aku tak biasa berbicara terbuka dan terkesan tertutup. Padahal aku sering disuruh terbuka dengan siapa saja oleh Kak Naruto. Hah~ Lagi-lagi kak Naruto.

"Kadang, tapi entahlah."

Akhirnya kami terus mengobrol tentang masturbasi TenTen, pengalaman melakukan sex Sakura dan Ino. Sedangkan aku, aku tetap diam walaupun sedikit menanggapi. Hanya sedikit. Terlalu malu dan akan tetap seperti ini. Mungkin.

.

.

.

Bel pulang pun berdering, tidak lupa bagi Kurenai-sensei untuk memberikan tugas seperti biasanya sebelum keluar kelas, mengundang suara keluhan dari siswa siswi kelasku. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya, tugas Kurenai-sensei mudah. Aku bisa bertanya kak Naruto sepulang ia dari kuliah.

Ah aku jadi selalu bergantung padanya.

"Kau yakin tak ikut Hinata?" Aku terkaget ketika tiba-tiba Ino menepuk pundakku. Mengatur detak jantung yang sempat tidak karuan aku tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Gomenne, aku ingin mengerjakan PR tadi." Kilahku, sebenarnya aku hanya malas saja. Hah, sejak kapan aku jadi pintar berbohong seperti ini?

"Padahal kan tugas itu dikumpulkan minggu depan."

"Sudahlah Ino, kita bertiga saja." Ujar Sakura yang duduk dibelakangku.

Aku jadi tidak enak menolaknya. Tetapi TenTen dan Sakura bilang tak apa jika aku tak ingin ikut, kata mereka lagipula aku sudah sering menemani mereka jalan-jalan. Ya mungkin ini jadi liburan untukku untuk menemani mereka.

Ketika akan keluar dari kelas tiba-tiba sesuatu bergetar disaku seragamku. Handphone. Segera saja kukeluarkan, seseorang mengirim pesan. Kak Naruto.

**Naruto nii-san**

**Kau sudah pulang? Aku pulang lebih cepat jadi aku putuskan untuk menjemputmu. Aku tunggu di depan sekolah.**

Aku tersenyum membacanya, kak Naruto menjemputku. Eh, kenapa aku ini. Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat? Ya ampun, jangan sampai aku menyukai kakakku sendiri sekalipun ia kakak tiriku.

Aku langsung berlari keluar kelas, berdesakan dengan murid lain yang juga ingin keluar. Entahlah padahal aku sudah setiap hari bertemu kakak tapi aku seperti orang yang sedang merindukan seseorang saja.

Begitu sampai di luar gerbang kepalaku menoleh kanan kiri mencari keberadaan kakak dan disanalah ia sedang berdiri bersandar pada mobil dengan melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Sok keren.

Tersenyum aku menghampirinya. "Sudah lama kak?" Sapaku yang sepertinya mengagetkannya.

Ia menggaruk belakang kepala kebiasaannya, "ya sangat lama sekali dan kau membuatku lumutan, tahu?"

Mengembungkan pipi kesal ketika ia mencolek hidungku lalu berjalan masuk ke mobil, aku mengikutinya masuk mobil.

"Langsung pulang?" Tanyanya men_stater_ mobil yang langsung menyala lalu kak Naruto menjalankannya. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban, masih kesal padanya. Terserah mau melihat aku mengangguk atau tidak aku tidak peduli.

Bukan kak Naruto namanya jika tak bisa menangani aksi me_ngambek_ku, dengan terus menggodaku ia berhasil membuatku tertawa dan kembali seperti semula. Ketika ia tertawa, tanpa kusadari wajahku memerah. Ugh perasaan ini muncul lagi.

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung masuk ke kamar setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu berganti baju. Membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan tersisa dalaman, aku melirik pada cermin yang lumayan besar disampingku. Menampilkan bentuk tubuhku.

Aku tidak gemuk juga tidak kurus, pas. Aku juga tidak hitam, kata orang kulitku putih seperti porselen. Dadaku, aku akui dadaku memang ukurannya tidak seperti gadis lainnya. Ya, besar. Kadang aku minder, tapi kata Sakura aku harus bangga memilikinya. Ah entahlah. Rambutku hitam keungu-unguan lurus dan panjang seperti milik mendiang ibu. Mataku seperti amesthyt. Putih keungu-unguan juga khas keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi kata kak Naruto mataku lebih indah dibanding keluarga Hyuuga lainnya.

Melihat tubuhku seperti ini, mengingatkanku pada obrolan teman-teman tadi tentang TenTen. Bermasturbasi, ya?

Ah aku jadi ingin. Sudah lama kan? Jadi tak apa.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun, perlahan kubuka BH dan celana dalamku. Sekarang aku telanjang bulat didepan cermin. Sedikit malu sebenarnya melihat tubuh sendiri, tapi seharusnya aku sudah biasa. Selama 17 tahun tubuh inilah yang setiap hari kulihat jika ingin mandi. Ya, setidaknya hingga aku memiliki suami tubuh ini hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya.

Pelan kuraba bagian payudara kanan, mengusapnya lalu meremasnya. "Ugh.." Lenguhan pertama lolos dari mulutku keenakan. Tangan sebelah ikut naik dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kanan.

"Ahh.." Awalnya hanya remasan kadang juga aku mencubit nippleku. Nikmat. "Ahhn emmhh.." Kugigit bibir bawahku menahan desah. Aku sudah terjerumus pada kenikmatan dan jika sudah seperti ini aku pasti susah berhenti.

Remasan dan cubitan yang kunikmati membuatku lemas, kakiku pun sudah kuat lagi menahan tubuh sendiri. Aku terjatuh yang untungnya belakangku kasur. Terus kulanjutkan hinggan sebelah tanganku turun menuju selangkangan.

Ternyata selangkanganku sudah basah, kuusap lubang milikku yang basah menggesekan jari dengan klitorisku. "Akh.." Aku memekik keenakan, klitoris adalah benda yang paling membuatku terangsang. Terus aku melakukannya, menggesekan jari dengan selangkangan hingga desahan terus keluar dari mulutku. "Ahh.. Ahhnn.. Engh.."

Aku semakin menggila dengan permainanku sendiri.

**End Hinata's POV**

.

.

.

Usai mengambil sebotol air dingin dikulkas Naruto melangkah kembali ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar desahan-desahan aneh berasal dari kamar adik tirinya. Penasaran ia mendekatkan telinganya di pintu kamar sang adik. Benar saja, desahannya berasal dari kamar Hinata.

Curiga, jangan-jangan diam-diam tadi ada pacar Hinata masuk lalu mereka melakukan sesuatu didalam kamar. Atau ada seorang pencuri yang sedang memperkosa Hinata? Ah itu tidak mungkin, rumah ini sudah dijaga ketat. Iya pun ada perampok atau semacamnya masuk pasti sudah babak belur dulu oleh satpam. Atau diam-diam Hinata suka menonton Hentai atau malah film bule-bule itu? Ah pikiran Naruto sudah aneh-aneh. Jadi sebenarnya apa yang Hinata lakukan didalam kamarnya?

Tanpa sadar miliknya sudah berdiri hanya dengan mendengar desahan Hinata. Naruto akui, suara desahan Hinata memang sangat eksotis dan menggairahkan.

Dilanda rasa penasaran, dengan dilandasi keberanian dan tegukan ludah yang sulit sekali ditelan Naruto pelan membuka pintu kamar Hinata.

Awalnya ia sudah mengira Hinata tahu, tapi setelah ditunggu ternyata tak ada reaksi apapun dari dalam ketika Naruto membukanya. Sekali lagi, memberanikan diri untuk lebih Naruto melongokkan kepalanya mengintip dari sela pintu yang dibukanya. Dan betapa ia kaget, mata bak batu sapphiernya mengecil ketika melihat pemandangan indah tersuguh didalam sana.

Hinata berpeluh tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun sedang mendesah nikmat, matanya tertutup sedangkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Tangan kanannya berada diselangkangan melakukan gerakan keluar masuk dan tangan yang satu memeras dadanya sendiri. Oh sungguh pemandangan yang sangat eksotis.

Adik dibawahnya langsung berdiri melihat pemandangan itu, dan tiba-tiba saja pikiran mesumnya mengitar di otaknya. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepala kuningnya. 'Ini tidak boleh!' Seru Naruto dalam hati.

Tapi di depan sana, mangsa empuk sedang memperlihatkan dirinya. Ah Naruto terlalu konyol menggambarkan Hinata sekarang.

Kenapa tidak? Bermain sendiri itu tidak enak lho. Seringai aneh muncul diwajah tan-nya.

Perlahan Naruto membuka pintu sang adik tiri dan sejauh ini Hinata tidak tahu keberadaannya. Mungkin Hinata sudah tenggelam dengan kenikmatannya. Sampai ia mengunci pintu kamar Hinata barulah gadis bersurai indigo sadar ada yang memasuki kamarnya dan mata amesthyt itu seketika melebar mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

"Hoo~ Baru sadar ya?" Ujar Naruto menyeringai melihat adiknya terpaku dengan kedatangannya.

Mulut Hinata masih belum tertutup karena kaget. "A-a-apa?" Tanyanya takut. Kegiatannya sudah diketahui oleh orang lain, terutama kakak tirinya.

"Kau mendesah terlalu keras, Hinata. Sampai keluar dan aku penasaran. Ternyata─" seringai Naruto semakin menakutkan bagi Hinata. "─adik manisku bermain sendiri disini. Diam-diam kau suka melakukannya ya?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata yang memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Ti-tidak, aku ha-hanya iseng." Sahut Hinata bergetar ketakutan dan terus mundur hingga tubuhnya terpentok tembok.

"Oh iseng ya? Tapi kau cukup berani, untuk ukuran gadis pendiam sepertimu." Naruto sudah mulai merangkak naik ke kasur Hinata dan langsung memegang lengannya ketika gadis itu akan lari lalu mendorongnya kembali ke kasur hingga terjatuh terlentang. Kedua tangan Hinata dikunci oleh satu lengan Naruto diatas kepalanya.

"Kau tahu Hinata, bermain sendirian itu tidak enak." Dagu Hinata dipegang Naruto erat, mengangkatnya untuk memaksa gadis yang dulu seorang Hyuuga ini menatap langsung manik sapphier didepannya. "Biarkan kakak menemanimu ya?"

Hinata menggeleng keras dan terus memberontak, tetapi tubuhnya sudah dikunci oleh kakaknya yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Erat ia tutup matanya saat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, mulai mencium bibir Hinata dengan cukup ganas.

Awalnya hanya lumatan-lumatan yang Naruto lakukan, berikutnya lidahnya sudah maju, namun Hinata belum mau membuka mulutnya. Akhirnya Naruto sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Hinata hingga gadis indigo itu menggerang kesakitan dan membuka mulut. Hal itu memberi kesempatan untuk Naruto memasukan lidahnya dan mulai bergerak didalam. Mengabsen gigi rapi adiknya dan menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya, serta mengajak lidah Hinata untuk bergerak walaupun masih sangat kaku. Naruto selalu mendominasi gerakannya. Sampai Naruto kehabisan oksigen barulah ia melepaskan ciumannya yang meninggalkan saliva disudut masing-masing bibir mereka.

Seringai kembali terkembang diwajah tan Naruto melihat wajah adik tirinya yang memerah, atensinya turun ke leher lalu ke dada. Ia cukup terkejut melihat ukuran dada Hinata yang ternyata cukup besar untuk ukuran remaja seumuran Hinata. Cukup menantangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pemikiran terlintas di otaknya, "ne, pernah dengar BDSM?" Tanya Naruto masih tetap pada posisi mengekangnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil mengontrol nafasnya yang masih terengah akibat ciuman panjang menggairahkan tadi.

Seringai itu semakin melebar, permainan ini akan sangat menarik. "Kita coba melakukannya." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan adiknya Naruto sudah bangkit dari tubuh Hinata dan keluar.

Hinata sendiri masih belum mengerti maksud kakaknya, ia hanya tiduran melihat kearah pintu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya ketika melihat wajah kakaknya dari dekat, apalagi ciuman tadi. Jantungnya seperti ingin keluar saja, sangat menyesakkan. Rasanya antara malu, senang, marah dan lainnya bercampur menjadi satu. Apa ini yang disebut jatuh cinta? Apa Hinata mencintai kakak tirinya sendiri? Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Dengan cepat ia gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran itu. Tapi ketika Naruto menciumnya, kenapa Hinata menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Naruto lakukan tanpa menolaknya.

Hanya cukup satu menit Naruto kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah tas. Entahlan isinya apa.

Membuka tas itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tali, pemuda yang memiliki tanda coretan dikedua pipinya menunjukan tali tersebut pada Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tali. Hahaha.. Kau pasti tahu ini tali ya? Bodoh." Lalu Naruto kembali mengorek tasnya, mengeluarkan benda-benda aneh yang Hinata tidak tahu apa namanya dari tas tersebut. "BDSM itu singkatan dari Bondage, Dicipline, Sadistic, dan Masocist. Kau mengerti, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kita mulai." Memberi tanda memulainya permainan Naruto kembali memposisikan dirinya diatas Hinata, memegang kedua tangan gadis itu yang langsung bergerak memberontak. Sempat Hinata berteriak, namun dengan cepat Naruto membungkam mulutnya dengan mulut Naruto. Memberi ciuman seraya tangannya bergerak mengikat tangan Hinata disandaran kasur.

"Sudah." Tersenyum melihat pekerjaannya mengikat tangan Hinata diatas kepala gadis itu lalu turun memperhatikan wajah memerah yang tampak ingin menangis. Naruto mengubah wajahnya seolah ikut sedih lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi. "Kenapa sedih?" Tak mendapat jawaban Naruto hanya mengecup pipi kiri adiknya lalu mengelusnya. Hinata menoleh, menolak sentuhan kakaknya. Tersenyum menanggapi pemuda beriris sapphier itu kembali menyeringai, "Ne, nikmati saja."

Setelah itu ia kembali mencium bibir Hinata ganas, bibirnya bergerak liar lalu turun menuju leher, mengecup, menghisap serta menggigit Naruto lakukan. Memberikan berkas merah di leher Hinata.

Entah Hinata sendiri tak bisa menolak apa yang kakaknya lakukan, ia seperti menikmati semuanya. Padahal ini sudah seperti pemerkosaan.

"Ahhnn.. Engh.." Hanya desahan yang keluar dari bibir bengkaknya ketika bibir lembab kakak pirangnya ini menelusuri inchi leher putih nan jenjangnya.

Puas memberi bercak merah dileher Hinata bibir Naruto turun menuju dada mengecup belahan dadanya dan meninggalkan jejak disana, kedua tangannya bergerak meremas kedua dada besar milik Hinata.

"Ahk.. Ahk.. Na-narutohh-nii.."

Naruto menyeringai mendegar desah Hinata yang sangat mengairahkan ini. Menambah semangatnya untuk terus menjamah tubuh Hinata. Mulutnya beralih pada pucuk dada Hinata yang berwarna merah muda, sangat menggoda untuk menghisapnya seperti bayi.

"Aaaahhh..." Erangan Hinata semakin mengeras, seiring hisapan yang Naruto lakukan pada kedua dadanya bergantian. Membawa dirinya dalam kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ditolaknya walau rasanya sedikit sakit ketika Naruto sesekali mengigitnya.

Penasaran Naruto mengambil gag ball di sampingnya lalu ia merangkak naik berhadapan dengan wajah Hinata, ia tersenyum dan memberi kecupan di bibir yang terbuka itu. "Aku penasaran jika suaramu kusumpal." Awalnya Hinata diam, tapi ketika ia mengerti apa yang akan Naruto lakukan ia sedikit memberontak. Dengan cepat Naruto memasang gag ball dimulut Hinata.

"Nah kita teruskan." Kembali ke dada Hinata dan memerasnya serta menghisap pucuknya agak keras. Ternyata desahan dan teriakan Hinata sangat eksotis ketika disumpal.

"Eeemmmhhh.. Ennghhh.." Desahan tertahan terus mengisi aksi Naruto yang belum puas, tangannya kembali meraba samping tubuhnya mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukannya Naruto memperlihatkannya dulu pada Hinata, " ini namanya nipple clamp, cara memakainya seperti ini." Jelasnya yang kemudian menjepit nipple clam tersebut di puting dada Hinata.

"Aaaanghh!" Hinata berteriak tertahan ketika menahan sakit sekaligus nikmat terasa di dadanya.

"Enak bukan?" Tanya Naruto menjilat pipi Hinata. Setelah itu pemuda 19 tahunan itu turun menuju pangkal paha Hinata, ia menyeringai ketika melihat milik Hinata yang berdenyut dan basah. Naruto tergoda untuk menjilat, mencoba cairan adik tirinya yang ternyata tidak buruk.

"Angh.. Emmhh.. Engh.." Desahan dan gelinjangan Hinata mengeras ketika lidah basah dan kasar kakaknya menjilat miliknya yang kemudian memasukan lidah tersebut kelorong Hinata. Ia tersentak merasakan tusukan lidah Naruto mengenai lubangnya, rasanya geli, nikmat dan semuanya tercampur. "Aaaahh.. Aaagghhh.."

Memundurkan wajahnya kini berganti tugas sang jari, Naruto masukan jari telunjuknya ke lorong Hinata yang membuat pemiliknya memekik. Sedikit sakit memang ketika Naruto menambah jarinya yang lalu mengocok jari tersebut. Menggesekan kedua jarinya pada dinding lorong Hinata yang terasa menjepit jari pemuda blonde spike itu. Ia membayangkan jika miliknya yang memasuki lorong sempit ini pasti rasanya enak dijepit serasa dipijat.

"Angh.. Angh.. Emmhh.." Sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi menahan pinggul Hinata yang terus bergerak tidak tenang kini mengambil sebuah benda disampingnya. Vibrator.

Vibrator itu berukuran tidak besar juga tidak kecil, dikeluarkannya jari yang sedari tadi mengocok lorong Hinata dan mengganti dengan vibrator tersebut. Agak sulit, namun dengan paksaan akhirnya Naruto berhasil.

"Aaaggghh.." Sakit, rasanya sangat sakit ketika sesuatu yang lebih besar dari kedua jari kakaknya memasuki tubuhnya, tidak hanya itu benda tadi mulai bergetar didalam dan itu membuat Hinata semakin menggila. Tubuhnya kembali bergerak liar, menggelinjang menerima rasa sakit yang sangat nikmat itu di bagian dada terjepit dan getaran dilubang pangkal pahanya. Hinata mendesah kencang kenikmatan. "Ssshh.. Angh!"

"Ne, ini mengganggu ya?" Melepaskan gag ball tersebut dan mengganti mulutnya untuk menyumpal mulut Hinata. Menjilati saliva yang mengalir didagu dan sekitar mulutnya untuk dikumpulkan lalu memaksa Hinata untuk menelan kembali salivanya dan saliva Naruto.

"Aaaaaaggghhhhh!.." Teriakan desah panjang menjadi penanda Hinata sudah klimaks, Naruto menyeringai kemudian menjilat bibir bawah adiknya.

"Nikmat kah? Hm?"

Hinata tak menjawab, ia masih terengah akibat klimaks pertamanya juga masih mendesah pelan karena benda bergetar itu tak bisa diam dibawah sana.

"Hah.. Padahal aku belum memutarnya hingga hard, hanya medium dan kau sudah klimaks." Naruto membuka kemeja merahnya, celana panjang, boxer hingga celana dalam. Kini keduanya sudah tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

Hinata sempat tersentak ketika melihat milik kakak sepupunya yang cukup besar, ini pertama kali baginya melihat wujud barang milik laki-laki.

"Hoi, punyaku besar ya? Hahaha.."

Wajah Hinata semakin merah karena malu ketahuan memperhatikan milik kakaknya. "Kau sering ennghh.. melahhkukannyahh aahh.. dengan wanita lain hh.. ya kak?" Tanya Hinata masih terengah.

"Aku? Pernah dengan Shion─" Jawab Naruto sambil mengecup kening Hinata. "─tapi aku sama sekali tak menyukainya, kau tahu? Dia hanya memfaatkanku. Ah lupakan. Tapi aku baru tahu soal BDSM macam seperti ini dari teme." Hinata tahu teme maksud kakaknya ini, Uchiha Sasuke. " Dia mengajariku artinya dan caranya. Katanya dia sering mempraktikan BDSM ini dengan pacarnya."

"Pahcarnya ugh.. adalah sahabathkuhh.. aahh"

"Sakura-chan? Hoo.. Dia sahabatmu. Ya aku mengenalnya, pasti. Kami sering bertemu."

"Kakak.."

Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain rambut Hinata dan menciumnya beralih ketika Hinata memanggilnya. "Aku.. Sebenarnya.. Ahh.." Karena getaran dari bawah membuat Hinata tak bisa tenang dan berkonsentrasi ketika ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto. "Sebenarnyaahh.. Akuh.. Menyukaihmuu.."

"Hah?" Jujur, sebenarnya Naruto kaget mendengar pernyataan adiknya. Ia tak menyangka tentang perasaan Hinata, atau Hinata sedang tidak sadar karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan?

"Aku menyukaihmu.. Ahh.."

"Kau serius?" Tanya Naruto mencoba mencari kebenaran dari kalimat Hinata yang sangat sakral ini. Mengingat mereka adalah saudara sekalipun saudara angkat.

"Seriush.."

Hening, hanya suara desahan dari Hinata yang tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkannya. Padahal sudah ia tahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto masih bingung ia harus bagaimana. Tapi, apa salahnya? Toh hanya saudara angkat. Siapa yang tahu tentang masa depan?

Menyeringai setelahnya putra sulung Namikaze itu bergerak kebawah tubuh Hinata, menjilat lubang bergetar itu sebelum mencabut benda yang tadi bersarang disana. Melebarkan paha Hinata, Naruto menyiapkan bendanya didepan lorong adiknya yang sebentar lagi akan ia rebut kegadisannya.

Menarik nafas sebelum menatap manik sayu adik angkatnya, "Tahan!" Ujar Naruto memerintah. Selanjutnya Hinata merasakan sakit melebihi tadi, rasanya miliknya seperti mau sobek saja.

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" Ia berteriak kesakitan sedangkan Naruto menggeram merasakan miliknya berasa dipijat didalam tubuh Hinata. Padahal baru setengahnya dan didalam sangat sempit sekali.

Sekali lagi Naruto menarik nafas panjang kemudian menundukan dirinya, "ini akan sakit. Tapi tahan!" Kembali memerintah Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya kemudian mendorong dan menyentakannya cukup keras seperti menyobek sesuatu. Hinata langsung berteriak keras, tapi Naruto segera menyumpal dengan memberi ciuman untuk meredam suaranya. Ciuman yang sekaligus menenangkan.

Mulai sesenggukan dan Naruto sadar itu. "Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya.

"Sakiitt~"

Naruto tersenyum mendengra nada manja adiknya. Ya, gadis yang dulu masih anak SMP berusia 14 tahun sekarang sudah beranjak dewasa menjadi sosok gadis cantik yang menggairahkan dan mempesona. Mengecup kening Hinata sekaligus menjadi penenang Naruto menatap amesthyt adik selisih dua tahunnya, "kalau sakit, tahan saja. Lama-lama kau pasti akan terbiasa. Tidak apa. Sakitnya tidak hilang baru beritahu kakak dan suruh aku berhenti."

Hinata mengangguk, pemuda yang kini sudah menjadi pria atau memang sudah menjadi pria sejak lama itu merangkak naik untuk melepaskan ikatan adiknya. Mengecup pergelangan Hinata yang membiru lalu kembali tersenyum. "Maaf." Meletakan kedua tangan Hinata disamping kepala Naruto mengeratkan tangannya pada tangan adiknya.

Perlahan ia menggerakan tubuhnya mengeluar masukan miliknya didalam lorong sempit Hinata yang lama-lama menjadi cepat ketika adiknya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan benda dialam tubuhnya.

"Agghh.. Ahh.. Engghhh.. Akkhh.. Na-narutoh-niih.. Akkhh.."

Naruto menggeram perpotongan leher dan bahu Hinata, untuk mengalihkan ia menggigit bahu Hinata sedikit. Meninggalkan jejak disana. Mata Naruto melirik kaca sampingnya yang memantulkan dirinya dan Hinata yang sama-sama tidak berbusana ia diatas Hinata dibawah, paha wanita dibawahnya terbuka dan dirinya sedang berusaha memasuki tubuh tersebut semakin dalam disetiap hentakannya. Hahh.. Sangat menggelikan.

"Ne, Hinata lihat ke samping." Perintah Naruto. Hinata menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, letak kaca yang lumayan besar itu. Ia kaget melihat pantulan dikaca tersebut. "Keren kanh? Ugh.."

"Ahh.."

Bosan dengan posisinya saat ini Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk berbalik dan berposisi menungging. Dari belekang Naruto memasuki miliknya dan posisi ini ia bisa luas untuk berekspresi.

"Agh!" Merasakan bendanya dijepit erat Naruto menggeram. Sepertinya Hinata akan klimaks lagi.

"Ahh.. Akh.. Adah.. yang inginh.. keluarhh.. Aaahhh..."

Benarkan? Setelah klimaks dengan mengeluarkan cairan cukup banyak dan berteriak sangat kencang Hinata ambruk. Ia terengah-engah kecapaian. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri jadi menghentikan gerakannya. "Kau lelah-ttebayo? Tapi aku belum keluar." Keluhnya.

"Akuh lelah nii-san."

Mendengus kesal Naruto mencabut miliknya, tapi tiba-tiba saja pikiran iseng muncul diotaknya. Ia tersenyum senang. "Ya kita ganti tempat."

Hinata terbelalak kaget begitu merasakan benda besar memasuki tubuhnya terasa menyobek lubang lainnya, "Aggghhh.."

"Ughh.." Naruto melenguh nikmat, lubang Hinata satu ini memang lebih sempit dan seolah menjepit miliknya. Awalnya ia menggerakan tubuhnya pelan dan kelamaan berubah cepat.

Rasa sakit menyebar di daerah bawah tubuhnya membuat Hinata semakin menggelinjang antara nikmat dan sakit. Jeritan, desahan, rintihan dan teriakannya memenuhi ruang bercat ungu itu. Sama sekali tak pernah Hinata perkirakan akan merasakan hal ini dalam hidupnya. Ia sudah jatuh ke dalam kenikmatan dan hanya lelaki diatasnyalah yang bisa membantunya. Tak bisa menolak tiap sentuhan dan gerakan yang Naruto berikan, terus menginginkan lebih dan lebih, ingin terus klimaks hingga kesadarannya hilang pun Hinata mau. Mungkin dirinya sudah terasuki setan atau sudah masuk dalam ke kenikmatan ini. Ia sama sekali tak peduli.

"Hyaaahhh.. Ahh.."

Bergerak maju mundur, menggesek lubang anus Hinata. Mencari kenikmatan dalam kegiatan senggama yang seharusnya dilarang Tuhan ini. Ah peduli setan.

Yang terpenting adalah puncak dari semua ini. Semakin cepat Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya semakin kencang pula teriakan desahan Hinata.

"Aaaghh.. Na-naruto-nii.. Ugh.."

"Akh, shit! Kau sungguh nikmat Hinata.." Tidak tahan dengan desahan tertahannya Naruto akhirnya mulai ikut melenguh.

Perasaan ini datang kembali, Hinata merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Aahh.. Gyaaaahhhh.. Naruto-niii.. Engh.."

"Argh! Shit!" Naruto menggeram di bahu Hinata ketika merasakan sesuatu keluar dari miliknya. Mengikuti Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu pada puncaknya.

"Kau masih kuat? Sekarang kau yang diatas." Seperti kurang puas, Naruto menempatkan Hinata dipangkuannya. Menyuruhnya untuk bergerak sepuasnya. Mengendalikan permainan yang sedari tadi Naruto kendali. Hingga malam tiba. Beruntung kedua orang tua mereka tak ada di rumah, itu membuat aman mereka melakukan ini sampai pagi sekalipun.

.

.

.

"Eh?!"

Wajah wanita beriris amesthyt itu memerah seketika setelah menceritakan kegiatannya kemarin pada malamnya gara-gara tadi tidak sengaja ia keceplosan saat teman merah mudanya memulai obrolan.

"Ka-kau? Dengan kakakmu?"

Hinata duduk dengan gusar dicerca pertanyaan intim demikian oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia malu.

"Ne, sekarang tinggal TenTen. Kapan kau akan menyusul?" Goda Sakura melirik ke arah sahabat bercepolnya.

"Tunggu aku menikah."

"Ah lama sekalii.."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu dan kakak angkatmu?"

Ah ya, Hinata pun masih bingung dengan kalimat kakak angkatnya setelah kegiatan mereka usai. Ketika kesadarannya mulai terenggut sempat ia mendengar..

.

.

"_Tunggu kau dewasa, aku akan menjawabnya."_

_._

_._

Menunggu dewasa itu lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End~**

**A/N:**

Aku mengilaaaa.. Aaaaa~! Gara2 kelamaan dikurung dikamar aku jadi gila! Ini pelanggaran! Gara2 kau **Uzhe**, kurang panas kah? Ne, aku gak mesum kaya kamu. Hahh!

Maaf ya bikin Hinata disini disiksa sama Naru, dan maaf juga bikin Naru OOC tingkat Salomon /oh aku kebanyakan nonton devils and realist #plak. Juga maaf atas cerita ini yang terjemur #plak-lagi maksudnya tergantung. Iya aku nge-hobi bikin cerita gantung. Nyiahahaha... *ketawa nista. Asli sebelum nulis ini aku sampe harus cari tahu apa itu BDSM, maaf ajah kalau BDSM nya kurang ngeh~ Soal judul? Aku bingung nentuin judul. Ya sesuai judul, aku iseng. Ne, urusai na! Oke **Uzhe **aku minta bayaranku! -_-

Mau review gak? Flame boleh? hahaha XDD awas kau **Uzhe **kalau gak review, pedang melayang!

_Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
